Naruto's Inheritance, Book 1, Lost Soul
by OrionRejects
Summary: A desperate move by a desperate man changes the fate of two worlds. The question this story will answer is: For better, or worse? Sorry for the bad summary. R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Naruto/Arya Eragon/?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: *sigh* Alright, I was reading an Inheritance/Naruto Xover.. and realize I simply HAVE to make one. At least to inspire some other people to start one, y'know? So.. here goes, eh? Oh! I'm sorry if I got the Japanese myth wrong, I'm pretty sure that Izanami, and Izanagi created the world in Japanese myth, but that doesn't fit it . And its my fic. I win! Lol. Anyways, I hope you like it!_

Story Start:

**Naruto's Inheritance, Book 1, Lost Souls, Chapter 1, A Goddess, A Madman, and a battle, **_**Start!**_

A woman in a kimono walked down a long hallway with archways, and strange mirrors in them.

The woman was named Kami, Japanese goddess of all creation. This hallway was an in-between. A place outside of all dimensions, yet in them all at the same time. Every mirror represented a different dimension, and all you had to do was walk through it. She stopped at the portal to the dimension she ruled, The Elemental Nations. She knew that her world was about to change forever. A madman named Madara Uchiha, driven insane by his thirst for power tried to take over the world. A man by the name of Namikaze Naruto, The Maelstrum in the Storm, and her chosen warrior, tried to stop him, and achieve the dream his father and his sensei's dream. A world of peace, not war, blood, and death. He would achieve it, if only he could defeat Madara. He gave up everything to save her world, but what he didn't know.. was that he was from a different dimension. His mother sent him here before she was killed. She walked slowly into the portal to her world, to oversee the final battle.

**Place: The Ruins of Konoha. Time: Morning. POV: Third.**

Naruto was standing in the middle of a ruined road in Konoha, Madara across from him. Naruto was in his sage outfit. His eyes however, were different. He had the Rinnegan, but it was orange(1).

'Three days', Naruto thought, 'We've been fighting for three days.'. Naruto was facing off against one of the most powerful men ever to live, and he was winning.

Naruto clashed kunais with Madara, and they locked up. Trying to over-power each other.

Naruto, you foolish boy! With your power, you could make the whole world fall before you, and make your dream a reality! Instead, you waste it, and try to protect these fools who don't understand real power! , said Madara.

No! I will not force people to become little more then slaves! Naruto shouted back.

Maybe you are a baka, just as everyone thought you were. Even that girl you married. Sakura was her name? I heard she slept with Sasuke after he 'kidnapped' her. Did whatever he wanted. Before you die, I want you to remember that I killed her slowly, and she wasn't begging for you to save her. No, she was begging for her 'Sasuke-kun'. Madara said, before jumping backwards, shouting Amaterasu! .

Naruto was momentarily shocked, but quickly shook it off, knowing he couldn't believe Madara. He quickly countered Madara's Amaterasu with one of the Rinnegan's moves, Hiten , He shouted out. A mass of white flames quickly burst from from his eyes, colliding with the black fire, and extinguishing it. Naruto knew he had to finish Madara off quickly, or else he would run out of chakra. Forcing all his chakra into a single move he shouted, Chibaku Tensei! .

Madara's eyes widened, and he knew he had to do something. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Being impulsive for once in his life, and actually changing the Elemental Nations forever. Kamui! , Madara shouted out.

A black vortex engulfed both of them. Sending them to another dimension.

**Naruto's Inheritance, Book 1, Lost Souls, Chapter 1, A Goddess, A Madman, and a battle, **_**END!**_

_A/N: Aaaalright! How was that? Good? Bad? Epic? So-so? Speak! Haha. Seriously, tell me. I know this isn't much, but its more of a .. prologue(Did I spell that right? Always hated that word..) of sorts. The second chapter will probably be a bit longer, and it will include Eragon, a chakra exhausted Naruto, and a dragon egg. (Maybe two if I feel like it.. I'll start a poll. Should Naruto get a dragon, or not? Reply in your review, or on the poll on my profile. Also: I know I have a problem with too many commas. So.. yeah. Lol. Don't bother just sayin' I have that problem. Tell me how to fix it, not just state that I have the problem. I'll have the second chapter written up before I even post this, but I'm not gonna post it till.. well, its Thur. right now, so I'll post chapter 2 before next.. Sunday. Alright? Probably before that, but definitely not before tomorrow unless I get tons of reviews._

_Oh, yeah! Before i forget:_

_I'm sorry if the description sucked. Imagine Nagato's rinnegan, except a similar lookin' shade of Orange._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: 'Kay. here it is. Chapter two. I apologize for the shortness-es, but I forgot to write this until yesterday. I WAS gonna upload it then, but when I clicked log-In, the Internet went off. . Yeah, Charter is suckin' lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Even with the shortness. Okay.. I'm only gonna respond to anonymous reviews on here. Just so everyone knows. :P I'm not going to give anonymous reviews as much 'sway' on my opinions if you get my meaning. Want me to take you seriously? Make an account, fool! Hehe. _

_GoldenMoon1997: Sorry about the chapter length. :P Naruto, will PROBABLY get an egg. His dragon will not have any lack of the usual dragon powers, but.. he also won't have anything extra. Naruto, however, WILL have a handicap. You'll definitely see by chapter 4 if things go as I've currently planned them. I'm not going to do naru/Hina, certainly no Naru/saku. Sorry, but I have the latter pairing and the former is horribly overused. Honestly? I WAS planning on Naruto/Arya. Eragon will get his fair share of lovin', though. I also recognize the changes Arya's rejections have had on Eragon. Don't worry, he will fall in love with someone, and he will be rejected. Numerous times, most likely. Hehe. You'll have to see who, though. _

_Dogatemyhomework: Refer to the above for the asnwer to your questions._

_Vizardhollow: The dragon's color will be.. its not decided yet. Imma call a vote to it later. Don't worry. He already has the Rinnegan, though. :P Read throughly, dude._

_Thats all the anonymous ones! Read away, peoples!_

_Chapter 2: Hajime!_

Place: The Spine, Alagaesia. Time: Mid-Afternoon. POV: First: Eragon's.

**Naruto's Inheritance, Book 1, Lost Souls, Chapter 2, Doe, a Thud, and New Friend: _Start!_**

A boy of about 15 was stalking through the woods, hunting deer. His target was a doe, with an injured leg. He inched closer to her. He nocked(Sp?) an arrow, took aim, and fire. He hit the doe in the heart. He stood up to skin her, when he heard a loud BANG, and a thud that came from behind him.. He quickly nocked an arrow, and turned to see… a man in the strangest outfit he had ever seen laying unconscious on the ground. He walked over to the man, cautiously. He finally shook the stranger. Not seeing any response, he rolled the man over, and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one. He quickly set his tent up, and put the man in it. He then skinned the doe, and set it up to salt(1). After finding a nearby creek, he washed his hands of the blood, and went to check on the man he found. Once he got to his tent, he saw the man sitting up.

"Hello. Whats your name, Stranger, and what're you doing in the spine?". Eragon said cautiously.

Naruto, who had tensed up when Eragon entered the tent, relaxed slightly. "Where I come from, its polite to give your name before asking for another's.", Naruto said.

"My name is Eragon. I'm curious as to why you're in the spine because most are too afraid to come up here." Eragon replied.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. Glad t' meet'cha. I'm not honestly sure how I got here.", Naruto replied, after thoroughly gauging Eragon. He had determined that he would be no trouble in a fight.

"Alright.. Well, I'm headed to Carvahall. Feel free to come with me if you're not sure how to get out of this place." Eragon said.

"Alright. I'll follow you."Naruto replied.

"Get s'more sleep.", Eragon said. "We head out in three hours. You'll have to help pack up camp.", Eragon said as he left the tent.

An hours later: Naruto, and Eragon were sleeping, and suddenly a loud BOOOM rang out.

**Naruto's Inheritance, Book 1, Lost Souls, Chapter 2, Doe, a Thud, and New Bro: _END!_**

_A/N: Sorry. I suck giant monkey balls when It comes to extended dialogue, and this chapter was so short it disgusted even me. Don't bother mentioning that because i know I need to improve on chapter length... Not to mention I didn't sleep last night. At all. *sniffle* *yawn* *sniffle* Hehe. I dunno when the next chap. is up, so don't hold your breath, guys. By the way, anyone wanna be my beta? I could use one.. _

_Okay.. Here we goes!:_

_(1): I'm honestly not sure on the specifics about salting meat, but hey.. s'all I could think of, alright?_


End file.
